five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Nirgge Parduoc
Introduction Nirgge Parduoc is the 27th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Personality Nirgge is a demeaning Arrancar: during his fight with Marechiyo Ōmaeda, he insults Ōmaeda's weight, despite being of similar girth himself. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Baraggan Louisenbairn, in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty". He is somewhat lecherous, telling Ōmaeda he would have preferred to fight Rangiku Matsumoto instead of him. He is a patient man, waiting until Ōmaeda has tired himself out by trying to cut through his Hierrobefore doing anything. History (Bleach manga) Nirgge was one of the remain strong Adjuchas of Baraggan's army that survived Aizen's attack. Years later Nirgge was turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. He was the seventeenth Arrancar made and was the 27th Arrancar among the Numeros. He also was the sixth Arrancar to be pick by Baraggan to become part of his elite fraccions. Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and the rest of his Fracción, Nirgge arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan decides to take command. After discovering the four pillars which are keeping the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción to each pillar to destroy them, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them. Nirgge stays behind while the others are defeated. After the four Fracción are defeated, Nirgge and Ggio Vega look on in horror. Nirgge is shocked the Gotei 13 has defeated all of Baraggan's other Fracción. A furious Baraggan, crushing a part of his throne, starts to stand, prompting Nirgge and Ggio to, confronting him, ask him to allow them to take care of things. Before Ggio and Nirgge leave, Baraggan, giving them a pre-battle pep talk, asks them who they serve, prompting Ggio and Nirgge to, identifying themselves as Baraggan's Fracción, promise to demolish the enemy and cover the battlefield in their flesh and blood. Nirgge fights against Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Nirgge is unfazed by Ōmaeda's repeated attacks and smacks him away, revealing that he wanted to fight Rangiku Matsumoto, and he is not interested in a "slow-ass fatty" like Ōmaeda. When Ōmaeda claims he is just plump, Nirgge tells him to shut up, releases his Zanpakutō and smashes the area in front of him with his trunk. As Ōmaeda tries to run away, Nirgge punches him into the ground below and states that even though his Resurrección makes him slower, fighting against a "fatty" like Ōmaeda is easy. When Nirgge asks if Ōmaeda cannot keep up with him at this speed, Ōmaeda, running up the wall, tells him he will not be able to follow him up here, only for Nirgge to effortlessly jump up to him. Ōmaeda states he cannot be a good jumper at this size, prompting Nirgge to tell him he should not judge a book by its cover. He then smashes him with his trunk, only for Ōmaeda to move to his neck. When Nirgge asks how he did this, Ōmaeda formally introduces himself and asks if Nirgge really thought he was so slow. Realizing it was a ruse, Nirgge grabs for him, but Ōmaeda releases his Zanpakutō and smashes it into Nirgge's head, telling him he should not judge a book by its cover. As Ōmaeda, celebrating his victory, grabs Nirgge's nose, Nirgge wraps it around him. When Ōmaeda claims he was just admiring his long nose, Nirgge, stating he will give him one by tugging on his nose, is hit in the head by a hurtling Suì-Fēng, break part of his mask, but he survived. He continues his battle against Ōmaeda, and is finally defeated when Ōmaeda smashes him in the head with his Zanpakutō's Shikai once more crushing and killing him. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Mount Hokabe Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities As a member of Baraggan Louisenbairn Fracción, despite being the weakest of his comrades, he is a powerful warrior. Which he demonstrated in his previous life, where he fought on par with Squad 2 lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda. Then after he was brought back by Konton, he was able to fight on par and initially overwhelm the Sky Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvell. His best trait, was said to be his physical body, being the strongest out of all his comrades, as they believed his body could stand against 4th Division Commander Byakuya Kuchiki attacks. Sonído Expert: Being an Arrancar, Nirgge is skilled in moving fast despite his size. Enhanced Strength: '''Nirgge possesses great physical strength. With one strike of his sealed Zanpakutō, he overpowered Marechiyo Ōmaeda, destroying part of a building in the process, and sent Ōmaeda flying away with a slap to the face. '''Bala: '''Nirgge fired powerful reiatsu blast from his hands and can fire them repeatedly. '''Cero: Nirgge can charge a light blue-green Cero in his left hand. Hierro: '''Like all Arrancar, Nirgge possesses the passive ability known as Hierro, allowing him to withstand repeated strikes from Ōmaeda's sealed Zanpakutō without sustaining any damage. Nirgge's Hierro is the strongest out of Baraggan's fraccions. He about to take and withstand blow from Wendy like her Roar. '''High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Nirgge has a high amount of spiritual power. Zanpakutō Mamut (巨象兵 (マムート), Mamūto; Spanish for "Mammoth", Japanese for "Giant Elephant Soldier"): In its sealed state, it resembles an average katana with a silver, oval-like guard and a light green handle. * Resurrección: It is released by the command "Trample" (踏み潰せ, fumitsubuse; Stomp down in the English dub). Upon calling out the release command, Nirgge transforms into a form resembling a humanoid woolly mammoth. In this form, his body is covered in green fur, with the tusks of his Hollow mask remnants enlarging to become reminiscent of an actual mammoth's tusks. He gains a large grey trunk from the center forehead of what is left of his Hollow mask remnants. This significant increase in size slows him down. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Nirgge's natural abilities are enhanced. * Enhanced Strength: Nirgge's physical strength is enhanced, allowing him to destroy a large section of a building with his trunk, punch Ōmaeda into the ground, and jump to great heights. * '''Enhanced Hierro: '''Nirgge's Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to withstand a crushing blow from Ōmaeda's Shikai while remaining conscious and only sustaining a light injury. * '''Extendable Trunk: '''Nirgge can stretch his trunk to almost ten times its original length, allowing him to bind his enemies and toss them around his surroundings. Trivia Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:Swordsmen Category:Fraccion